A Moment On Terra
by Vincent the Sheep
Summary: Taking place before the Epilogue of HWDT, a more detailed look into what exactly happened in the few days after two idiots fall in love.


For a man like Peter Quill, there were times in his adventurous life where he had to kick himself to see if he was dreaming, for better or worse. Surreal was hardly a word the Terran could use anymore, and after all his years of space travel, nothing could really surprise him anymore.

That was why loving Rocket the Badass Gun-Toting Raccoon felt like such a breath of fresh air. Without it, he'd suffocate, and hell knows how he managed to live without such a commodity.

In retrospect, Peter felt stupid for not spending more time with his teammate before. He felt stupid for not giving him even more attention, for not making him feel as special and important as he really was.

In his defence, Rocket, at first meeting, never seemed the type to want any attention, let alone affection. He appeared selfish, prideful, and worst of all, unsociable-it almost seemed like he wanted people to dislike him. There were times, Peter admitted, that he just couldn't stand his snarky remarks-especially those that actually stung his feelings.

But that didn't matter now, did it?

No, because now, after both of them opening up their emotions, he finally had him, resting in his arms as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

True, their relationship was strange, the more Peter thought about it. It was weird, it was likely illegal in half the galaxy, it certainly wouldn't be smiled upon to someone on this planet. However Peter put it in his mind, his love for a talking raccoon was anything but conventional, in fact it almost defied comprehension.

Then again, was anything in his life really conventional anymore? Does anyone else really need to understand?

Besides, it was all worth it just to feel the warm compassion of romance, right? Now THAT was a thought Peter Quill never thought he'd have. Yondu, Kraglin, and all the other Ravengers would be laughing their damn asses off if they could hear him think. But screw them, it wasn't like they gave much a damn about his wellbeing, and even if they did, they sure didn't express it well.

Peter stared down at his furry companion, and contemplated his spaced out expression. What was Rocket thinking about, in that brilliantly complicated mind of his? Was it something good, bad, a bit of both? Peter wanted, no, needed to understand every little bit about his teammate, especially if there was something troubling him.

So he pressed a soft kiss on Rocket's forehead.

"What'cha thinkin about, Rock?"

If, say a year ago, someone had told Rocket that he'd be in the arms of a man he loved, he'd have spat back with a sharp remark-or mauled them with even sharper teeth. After all, why would he have allowed anyone to suggest such a disgusting idea?

Only now, did the sentient raccoon realise how much he had lied to himself for such a long time.

No, it wasn't the idea of romance that had repulsed Rocket back then, only the hopelessness of such an endeavour to begin with. How could an animal like him, lacking the looks and charm, love, or be loved to begin with? Could he trust anyone enough to get so close?

These ideas alone convinced Rocket; a relationship was out of the question, not possible, hopelessly stupid.

Then he met Peter Quill, a borderline-obnoxious humie with a compulsion to humiliate himself and everyone around him with his humie customs.

And now, only weeks and a life changing adventure later, Rocket could wholeheartedly say that he was in love with the asshole. Sure, he was embarrassing as hell to be around, not to mention a little full of himself sometimes, but he was an honest friend-a stupidly caring one too.

Rocket wanted to kick himself for being so mushy, but screw it, didn't he deserve a break from saving face every once and awhile?

"What'cha thinkin about, Rock?" The humie he fell for interrupted his thoughts with that charmingly spoken question.

Rocket almost, instinctively, replied 'None of your damn business'. But he quickly put his guard down, sighing into his partner's chest, where his head rested.

"Ah, nothing really. Just the two of us, I guess." Rocket moved his head to watch Peter's eyes, and holy hell were they wonderful eyes. How long did it take for him to notice that?

"Ooooh, now you gotta tell me more…" The light in those eyes flickered as the Terran spoke with excitement.

"It's really nothing exciting, just...it's stupidly cheesy shit, you know?"

Peter hummed. "Well, then it's decided. You're definitely gonna tell me.""

"Yeah, uh-no."

"Oh, you really think you have a choice?"

"Yep. Not gonna tell you."

"Okaaaay, you force my hand…" Peter's entire body moved underneath Rocket.

"What're you-ah flark!" Rocket recoiled as the Terran tickled him mercilessly. "AHAHAHA flarking hell, Quill, STOP!"

"Only if you tell me your deep, dark, cheesy secrets…"

"FLARK OFF, HUMIE!"

They wrestled and laughed in that small space of a treehouse. Rocket couldn't believe his own immaturity, he'd certainly never let anyone, especially the other Guardians, see him like this. Did Peter really mean that much to him?

As if that was even a question.

The fighting had calmed down now, as both were tired out. Peter made a small laugh, before warmly shaking him. "Okay, okay, but seriously. There something on your mind?...Something wrong?"

Rocket laid his head back on Peter's chest. "Nah. Was just thinking about stuff...kinda…"

"Kinda?" Peter prompted.

"Yeah, but it's…it's stupid, okay?"

"Rocket.."

The Procyon sighed, deciding to be honest with the guy. "Just general stuff about you and me, okay? Calm down, it's nothing dramatic, just...how nice everything is right now..."

"Yeah?'

"Yeah..." Rocket let himself breathe deep and slowly, something stirred in his stomach. "This…this is nice and all…"

Peter caught onto his tentative tone. "...But?"

"But…" Rocket groaned so loudly that it made his partner jump a little. "It's so flarking weird feeling like this! Everything's so relaxing and safe and warm!"

The humie blinked, clearly not getting it. "Uh...I'm pretty sure that's a good thing, right?"

"Yes! Uh-no! I mean, maybe? Uh...I don't know!" Rocket shook his head, as if it would clear his mind. "I...I ain't used to this kinda stuff Pete! I...What if we screw up, flark, what if I screw up?"

"Hey-hey, I thought we talked about this...We said-"

" You said we'd figure it all out as we go, but...we don't know that for sure! I sure as hell don't, do you?"

"...No, I guess I don't really know either." Peter answered with an honesty Rocket wished he could possess. "Believe it or not, this is kinda the first time I've done this kinda thing too."

"What, relationships? Flark off, we both know that's bullsh-"

" Serious relationships, yeah! I told you before, didn't I? I'm...I'm willing to go the full mile with this. I don't really know what I'm doing, and honestly I'm terrified. But…" He paused, before, without hesitation, kissing Rocket on the cheek. "I've never been more certain of it in my life until now."

Rocket's breathing took an irregular turn as his face heated to boiling point. Naturally, Rocket could only give his response the only way he knew how.

"Holy shit you're a sappy ass, you know that?"

The Terran laughed in mock offence. "It was supposed to be romantic, jackass!"

Rocket rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I guess it was...a little."

"A little ?!"

The biped just laughed back, almost regretting his rejection of a genuine compliment. Maybe he was a jackass who had no idea how a proper relationship worked, but flark it-it was worth a damn try. It was an impossibly genuine romance, with a stupidly genuine guy.

To the end of his days, Rocket would never stop wondering how he of all people pulled it off.

"Marriage, huh?"


End file.
